


A-void the Void

by HickoryDox, Spazzexe



Series: Roleplays with Hickory and Spazzy [13]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Genocide Run, M/M, On Hiatus, Past physical abuse, RP, casual mentions of suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 07:18:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15091838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HickoryDox/pseuds/HickoryDox, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spazzexe/pseuds/Spazzexe
Summary: Red takes a faulty shortcut and ends up in Undertale… Post genocide…. Welp. Only good things can come of this. Right?(Written in RP format)(On hiatus)





	1. Chapter 1

Sans had been waiting in the hall for days, waiting for the human to appear. Sighing to himself he proceeded to walk out of the hall. Once out he glanced around and saw nothing stir in the surrounding area. Taking a shortcut he ended outside his house. He stood outside it and just stared at it.

Memories of the past flutter through his memory, loud banging of pots and pans. The smell of burnt spaghetti wafting around. He couldn’t help but to let a tear roll down his face the crushing feeling of loneliness overtaking him.

Unable to let himself even enter the house he sat on the stairs staring at his slippers embracing the cold that was wafting around him from the snow. The house was the same as always but it missed the warmth and happiness his younger brother always brought to it. It wasn’t the same even though it was. 

Spying a small pair of footprints that were half dusted away showing how long it had been since the human was by he couldn’t help but to feel pity for the human. Knowing that at this point that the amount of LOVE they held was driving them mad. That if he couldn’t stop them from leaving the underground that the humans above would find themselves at the same fate. 

Honestly found himself more worried about the little human filled to the brim with LOVE knowing that if he ended there life he would be able to at least save them before falling down and join his brothers dust. He just hoped that he would be able to stop them from themself before it was to late…

xxx  
He was sprawled out on the floor, face down and struggling to breath. His own marrow and magic was pooling beneath him. He was making a mess... Papyrus would be back in an hour or so. He'd expect the place to be cleaned up. That was in an hour though. For now, Sans couldn't move. Hazy red eye lights watched the fibers of the carpet as they gradually soaked up the mess that he was spilling. 

He'd already been laying there for near on an hour already. He would have liked to pass out, but it hadn't happened. He couldn't just fall asleep either. The pain was keeping him from relaxing enough to do so. Oh well. It was probably for the best. If Papyrus came home and found him napping then his punishment would likely get a lot worse.

He should probably get up and clean... He didn't want to...

His mind wandered to the kid. He'd tried to protect them. They were innocent. They'd done nothing wrong at all. It was a rarity to see anyone sitting at level fucking one in this hell hole. Sans hadn't been able to just leave them alone. They'd die!...

Well... Not that they were doing much better after his help... He never should have let Papyrus catch them. He should have run... He was good at running away. But he'd mistakenly tried to talk his brother down. This was his fault. He should have known better. He knew his brother. He new there was no mercy to be had there. 

Now the kid was with the king and Sans... Sans had been punished. His arm was in pieces. His ribs were splintered. He thought there were some cracks in his spine. He was trying really hard to not think about his hand... It was a damn good thing he was left handed. His brother knew he was left handed. This was probably the closest thing to mercy he'd ever seen from Papyrus.  
Time passed without his notice and suddenly there was the jangle of keys in the lock of the front door. His sockets widened. Papyrus was home?! Already?! What time was it? he turned towards the clock and noted the time. How had he spaced out for so long?! Dammit! He hadn't cleaned anything! Hadn't even moved! If the boss got hm now... He'd die! Papyrus would be pissed and he'd dust him! 

No... Not Papyrus... He could handle it if someone else dusted him. If /anyone else/ dusted him. But not his little brother...

He needed time. Just a little. Just enough to let his wounds close, for the bleeding to stop. He just... He just needed a little time.

He only managed to get to his knees before the door was opening. Without even thinking, he tumbled through the nearest shortcut, away from where he was. He didn't even care where he ended up. He just needed to get away. Just for a while.

The shortcut pulled at him weird. The void clung to his bleeding bones. It didn't want to let him go! What was happening?! He was staying too long! He couldn't breathe!!

The next thing he knew he was falling face first into snow. He couldn't even move now... His magic was gone... He'd never been so low before... No, no, no... He needed to hide... He was in the open... Wasn't he?... But... He couldn't-... He-...... 

His sockets closed. Snow gently fell over him, coloring red as it came in contact with him. Just behind him, a large sign decorated with brightly twinkling lights proudly read 'Snowdin'. It was far more cheerful than anything he'd have seen back home. 

Because he was, indeed, no longer anywhere near 'home'.

xxx  
After a while he no longer wished to stay on the front of his house. Choosing to take the chance and walk through the underground and see if he could find a trace of the human. The sooner he could finish with them the sooner he could join his brother. Walking back to the main part of town he caught something. A ripple in the world he knew a strange feeling ran through him and before he knew it he was running. Unsure if it was towards or away from whatever it was he just knew he needed to run.

After a moment of running he stopped unable to keep that pace and huffing his breath he only made it to the library. He really was out of shape if this short distance winded him. The feeling of needing to run was quickly lost as he flopped over into the snow. For a monster with no need for air he felt like he couldn’t get enough of it.

Chalking it up from the lack of eating and drinking he recently chosen to inherit could be a reason why he got so winded but once he recovered he laid there for a bit longer before finally pushing himself up. Knowing he wouldn’t find the human like this.

Begrudgingly he continued on his way and continued to walk through the town. He checked around for fresh footsteps and even the smallest sign that the human had been here recently. It was nearing the undergrounds night. The lights were automatically dimming but the store lights stayed off.

The only light was that coming from the sign welcoming people to Snowdin. He stared at the only source of light once again his memory fluttering as he watched an imaginary Papyrus and himself walking home together after a long day. The sign always seemed to make papyrus glow even more as he would retell his days event. 

What he didn’t expected was to see movement under the sign. His first thought was it was the human. Carefully and quietly he ported to behind the sign before taking a steep to pear around it. Staring intently he was shocked to find another monster in the snow. Thinking that they had all perish by the humans hands. Taking a closer look and seeing bone he couldn’t help the surge of hope.

“Pa..” He cut himself off as he let the image sink in. This skeleton was to small to be his brother, a sharp pain to his soul sprung to life as he knew his brother was gone.

Stepping closer to the mass of bloodied monster he took in how damaged the other was he was shocked this monster wasn’t dusted. Groaning to himself he couldn’t let him just stay here with the killer human on the loose.

Pulling out a monster candy he shoved it into the others mouth to help him recover and to hopefully make this moving a less painful experience. Letting it naturally soak into the other he saw as it helped heal. Picking him up he carried the monster into the inn, he didn’t want to be home anyway. It wasn’t the same….  
xxx

It was a while before he actually woke up. When he did it was to an entirely strange setting. He was in a bed... What? Where was he? He forced a socket open and got a brief look around before the light of the room forced his socket closed again with a pained little groan.

His soul trembled. He'd recognized a little of what he'd seen. It was a lot nicer than usual though. Had he been put in one of the expensive rooms?

The inn of Snowdin was a little infamous. It was probably the most successfully run brothel in the underground. Sex wasn't something that monsters did casually. No one wanted to make themselves that vulnerable in front of another monster. Even whore's were dangerous, often killing their jhons the moment they had a chance. 

But the Snowed Inn had a reputation. It was expensive as all hell, but it was safe. Mostly.

Had Boss... Sold him?

No. No he wouldn't do that... Right? As much as his brother hated him, he would never subject him to... /That/... Right?

Wait. Was someone in the room?

Despite the light, both sockets snapped open, eye lights darting to the other side of the room where he'd felt a glimmer of magic presence. There /was/ another monster here. But he seemed to be... Asleep? Who left themselves that vulnerable with another person in the room with them? Maybe the guy was faking?

Sans tried to sit up, to scoot away, or anything really, to put distance between him and the other monster, but the movement reminded him that his body wasn't exactly in one piece right now. Better than before, somehow, but still pretty bad. Sans fell back to the mattress with a pained shout and a curse.

xxx

The sound from the other startled him awake and before he could let himself process his left eye flared to life grasping the soul of the other monster and a blaster forming and aiming towards him. Honestly he went on the defensive thinking the human was the one who made the sound.

Once waking more he realized it was the monster he saved and brought into the inn, he let the blaster disappear and the hold he hand go as his magic calmed. Rubbing his sockets he let out a yawn before getting re adjusted in his seat and sleepily looked over at the mass in the bed.

“I see yer still alive, what's yer name stranger. I’m Sans. Sans the skeleton.” Another yawn escaped passed his teeth.

xxx  
The moment the other monster woke, he was on the attack, grabbing onto Sans' soul and materializing a fucking blaster, of all things. Sans had no doubt, however, that someone without his abysmal stats could do some serious damage with one of those things. 

He didn't spare a thought as to how it was possible that someone else had those blasters, instead focussing on survival. He tried to pull at his own magic. As weak as it was, he could still defend himself if he had to. Most of the time anyway... His magic fizzled before it even sparked, causing another wave of pain to roll over him and a whimper to unwillingly leave his throat.

Just as suddenly as the other monster's attack came, it was halted, aggressive magic fading away to nothing. Sans was left blinking in confusion. What the hell was happening? 

As the other introduced himself, Sans was finally able to get a good look at him. It was a skeleton. Like himself. Very, very much like himself. Same build. Same facial structure. Hell, even his voice was similar, though it lacked Sans' usual gravelly undertone.

Wary and defensive after what had just happened, Sans glared at the other monster, the other /Sans/, and inched away across the bed, despite the pain it brought him. He was struggling to figure out just what was happening. Should he even answer? Well shit. If his suspicions were correct, then it didn't matter if he answered or not. This guy likely came to at least some of the same conclusions as he did.

After all... This was /him/ wasn't it?

"S-sans... M-my name is Sans." His voice was rougher than usual. Probably thanks to the way his brother had been strangling him earlier. Or it could have been the screaming... Either way, speaking was a little difficult. 

"Th-the fuck d'ya want with me? Wh-why'd ya bring me here?" It had been this /Sans/ who had brought him here, right? Surely it hadn't been Papyrus. Please say it hadn't been Papyrus.

xxx

Looking over he relaxed more as the last piece he needed was confirmed, “Yea any good with physics? Well imma assume you might know a thing seeing how you’re another me. I dabbled a bit in it in the past especially on other worlds. Things happened and I stopped, assuming you have access to shortcuts then that means a similar accident happened to you as well. To sum it up you exited the void leading to my world. What sucks for you is the human here is a killer and only I and King Asgore are alive. Seeing how I left the hall to try and find the human I could be the only one left from my world alive.”

Sans pushed himself up from the chair with a groan, “Heal up and try to get out. I have no desire to leave. I will tend to the human and then join my Papyrus’s dust.” The tone of pain was unmistakable as Sans left towards the door.

xxx  
Sans' eye lights guttered. Everyone was... dead? And the /kid/ had done it? What?! No! No way! What kind of fucked up universe was this?! By the time he could muster any kind of response past the shock, the other Sans was gone. So he brought him here just to leave him? Well fine. Fuck that guy. He didn't like looking at him... That look on his face sent chills down Sans' spine...

Well, at least now that he was alone he didn't have to worry about anyone nagging at him to wake up. Choosing not to think about that too hard, he let his sockets close and willed himself to sleep.  
xxx

Spending most of the day after that searching for any sign of the human, porting around the underground and even back to the hall to see if there was any sign of the human is seemed like she was no were to be found. The next day was spent in a similar fashion, exploring the underground and reliving passed interaction with his brother.

Finding himself standing in front of the house once more he made it to the front door hand on the doorknob and an ache in his soul. His mind flashed to the other him sitting in the room alone. He wondered if he was still there or is he left already. Another ache for that company to have someone to talk to surged in him.

Letting his hand fall from the door he decided to port over to in front of the inn an look up at the building. Walking in he tried to tell himself he was just going to check up on him and see how he was doing. See if he was there or gone, he didn’t want to even consider the chance of him being dusted.  
xxx

He'd slept for maybe an hour. Somehow, his nerves still wouldn't let him rest long, experience telling him Papyrus was going to show up at some point to knock him silly for slacking off again. With a sigh, he forced himself up from the bed. His still healing bones protested, but he was completely on his own in an unfamiliar universe. A completely fucked up universe. The sooner he could leave, the better. But to do that, he needed to heal. To heal, he needed to eat. So off he went to find food, limping and staggering the whole way.

His right hand was completely useless. His left was busy holding his ribs more or less in place. Maybe he should find some bandages at some point so he wouldn't have to hold them himself... he leaned a shoulder against the wall as he walked, just sort of pushing himself along it as he shambled.

Thankfully he was on the first floor. He wasn't sure he could manage stairs. As it was, as soon as he made it to the kitchen he found himself sliding down the wall into a gruff little pile of pain and bones. He panted, trying to get some energy back. He might have blacked out for a moment.

When next he was aware, he forced himself back up to his feet and proceeded to go through the cabinets and fridge in search of something he could eat. It was a damn good thing monster food didn't spoil. It looked like some of these things had been here a while. The hunk of cheese in the fridge was stuck to the plate it had been so long.

His best bet turned out to be a can of soup in one of the lower cupboards. Looks like he'd have to cook... With a small sigh, he dug out a pan and got to work. It was especially hard going when he had only one good hand and his ribs kept shifting painfully, disconcertingly, under his shirt. He had to pause several times just to lean against the counter and breathe.

He was just pulling the pan off the burner when he felt a presence at his back. The pan clattered against the stove as he let go of it and spun around, putting his back to the counter next to him. His magic sparked, but didn't manifest in any way that would have been useful. He staggered with the painful backlash, leaning heavily against the counter, his good arm going around his ribs as he panted through the pain.

He slumped a little when he registered who was in the doorway. Oh. It was just him...

"Dammit. D-don't fuckin sneak up on me like that..." He groaned. He didn't just let his guard down, however. He didn't know this guy. He didn't know what he wanted. He looked and acted differently that Sans himself did, even if they were still awkwardly similar, so he had no idea what to expect from him.

xxx

He was shocked he startled the other and looked away, “Oh Uh, sorry about that.” He looked back at the other as he took in what he was doing his own empty magic rumbling at the smell of the soup.

A light blue flush appeared on his cheeks as his own body just betrayed him in such a fashion. “Looks like im runnin on empty. Honestly didn’t think id still be around this long ta need anything.”

Walking over to the fridge he opened it grabbing a half empty bottle of ketchup. He was just happy that there was something left in this bottle. He took a long drink from it enjoying the feel of it turning into magic. Letting his eye lights look over at, well himself he decided to ask.

“How did ya end up so bad?”  
xxx  
He frowned at the little rumble. It took a while before one's magic was disturbed enough to make that sound from hunger. Sans knew how hungry the other him had to be, having been in that state himself often enough. He also knew that a bit of a condiment (Ketchup? Really? Ew...) would only take the edge off.

He'd planned on eating straight from the pot himself, but now he found himself grabbing a pair of bowls from the cupboard as well as a pair of spoons.

"It ain't none a' yer fuckin business." He grumbled as he poured equal portions in the two bowls. He left one on the counter and took his over to the table so he wouldn't have to keep standing.

"Eat before ya fall over, ya dumb shit. Or don't. Don't matter ta me none." He made the offer. Wouldn't be his fault if the other him didn't accept it. He supposed he could understand, on some level. Snas sure as hell couldn't force himself to eat when he was at one of his low points. Usually, Papyrus would force feed him at that point. He wondered what this Sans' Papyrus would have done... 

Didn't matter... This Papyrus was dead...

Sans' grip on his spoon tightened at the thought. He pointedly did /not/ think about how that would have happened. Something told him he would have /never/ let his own brother die. It just wasn't something he could ever allow. That was his little brother. No matter how rough their relationship had gotten, Sans would always look out for him.

xxx

He looked at the bowl of soup his magic urging him to take it, sighing he knew he should due to still needing his energy to deal with the human. Pulling the red scarf out from his hoodie he rubbed at it as he bite back the tears that wanted to form. Tucking the scarf back in he grabbed the bowl and joined the other at the table.

He ate slowly as he avoided eye contact with the other monster, “ Ya care ta explain anything on how ya ended up here?”  
xxx  
Sans paid the other him very little mind as he moved about. He didn't want to focus on him too hard. Didn't want to acknowledge the empty look on his face. Didn't want to have noticed the red scarf... Dammit...

He tried to eat quickly so he could leave, but at the same time he was faltering a bit. As much as he couldn't stand being around this other version of him, he also was having trouble distancing himself. He'd never done well with leaving others to hurt... He could usually do it as long as he didn't let himself think about it, but he couldn't just get up and leave, and avoiding thinking about something got harder the longer you tried to do it.

"Ya seemed ta have some pretty solid ideas yerself how I got here." He growled, not making eye contact. "Ya doubtin' yer hypothesis a'ready?"

It was a bit of a snide little jab at the other Sans' assumptions from earlier. The guy seemed like the sort to take in a situation, come to his own conclusions, then leave it at that. It was a damn stupid way to go about things.

xxx

“I had a decent amount of time to come to my own conclusion when I first took ya into the room. Hearing your name was also Sans sulfide such hypothesis that I cooked up. Not much else goin on than ta think and wait. Now I am just wondering if everything I had concluded was right. One thing to speculate another to get proper answers. Indulge this lonely monster won’t you?”

Sans eye glanced up at the other wondering if he would take the bait and elaborate his side of this story.

xxx  
Sans continued to avoid looking at the other. He was nearly done with his soup.

"Well congratu-fuckin-lations. Ya solved yer puzzle. I can't think a' anythin else that coulda landed me here anyway." He glared hard at his soup. "Not sure how'm gonna recreate whatever I fucked up in order ta get home, but don'tcha worry. I'll get outta yer hair soon's I can..." He needed to go home. He needed to get away from this place... He needed to get back to his brother.

Besides... This Sans had already told him to get gone. He tell when he wasn't wanted somewhere.

xxx

He huffed softly and sat back a little disappointed that the other didn’t seem to want to get into his past. Seeing how beading around the bush wasn’t working he decided to just be blunt.

“What yer world like? Not every day one gets to meet themselves and get ta talk. I’ll even go first, before all this happened it was a nice and friendly place. Monsters here wouldn’t even consider harmin a soul. My younger bro was worken his bones raw to be a part of the royal guard. I think he knew Undyne wouldn’t ever let him. He was to kind and soft hearted to cause any harm to anyone. She indulged him anyway, he never could manage to make his spaghetti without burning it.”

Tears welled up and rolled down his face as he spoke more and more about his brother. His had going up to clutch at the scarf.

“He was the best little bro I coulda asked for, he was to good ta be true. When the human first arrived he was so excited about it. I should have known something was off but I didn’t think about it I hadn’t meet a human before her so I wasn’t sure what they were like. I should have done more, I should have….”

The tears were streaming down his face and his bones were softly rattling.

“I should go find them and stop them before the LOVE corrupts them anymore. Even someone as corrupt as them needs savin.”  
xxx

Sans was ready to tell this other him to just fuck right off with his questions before he started talking about his universe. It sounded... It sounded nice. Impossible, but nice. A world where Papyrus was that sweet? That gentle? Such a sweetheart that Undyne couldn't bring herself to let him into the guard, let alone be usurped by him? This Sans... He'd really had something good here. Somehow, he'd done something really fucking right and Papyrus had been... Like that?

He grit his teeth, his hand shaking as it gripped his spoon. He set it down in his bowl, suddenly not hungry anymore.

Dammit... Why'd the guy have to go and say that shit?

"You know as well as I do, don'tcha? Someone with that much LOVE... They ain't gonna leave no one left. Don't matter if ya go /there/ or not..." This was him. He was bound to know... About the anomaly... About the resets... He didn't know there could be a run this bad... But he new what happened to monsters when they got too much LOVE. They just... They wouldn't stop. They went crazy. They had to be /put down./ If the kid had gotten to that point... They wouldn't be satisfied to leave someone alive here.

"Just... Calm down n' eat yer soup..." Finally, he made himself look up at the other skeleton, his soul constricting with the sight of blue tears on a soft face. How long had it been since his magic was blue? Shit... Had this whole universe been this... Soft?


	2. Chapter 2

All he could manage was a nod as he held onto the scarf as his life line as he went back to silently eating his soup. Once finished he grabbed the ketchup bottle and took another long swig of it before setting it back down.

“Are yea gonna tell me about yer world? Curious how different it is seeing how I seem to have lost a tooth and maybe the dogs were usin me as a chew toy? Who or what did we piss off ta end up lookin so pretty?”

xxx

Sans flinched, hunching his shoulders and ducking his head to hide in the fur of his coat. As if he could actually hide his scars and cracks and injuries that easily.

"It ain't fuckin 'nice' a'right?! Why ya keep askin anyway? Not like yer ever gonna go there." Damn him and his curiosity anyway. Couldn't he get that Sans didn't want to fucking talk about it?! Especially now that he'd learned what things had been like here. How could he tell someone who'd just lost fucking /everything/ that this was a god damned step up?

Now that he'd decided he was done with his soup, he got up to take it to the sink. He wouldn't bother washing it, there was no one here to tell him he had to after all, but he could at least set it out of the way. He managed it with only a slight limp, though he wasn't able to keep himself from putting his arm around his ribs the moment he was able to do so. It was just such a sick feeling to have his ribs move when they shouldn't... He could handle the pain, but he'd never been so great with the nausea.

xxx

Sans watched the other him carefully as he walked and how he was holding his ribs. He wasn’t sure were the med supplies were and he doubt the inn would have something large enough to cover ribs and be able to hold them in their place.

He was still holding onto the scarf when he took a breath and pulled it off walking over to the other knowing that the other him literally needed this more than he did.

“Hold still, I aint gonna hurt ya nor am I going to be a pervert.”

 

xxx

Hearing the other approach him while he was placing his bowl in the sink, Sans stiffened and spun to face the other, stance defensive but shaky. His balance faltered, however, sending him back against the counter in a near replication of the position he'd taken up earlier when the other him had just walked in. He still didn't have the magic for an attack, but his left eye light flared dangerously anyway.

"Don'tcha fuckin touch me!" He snapped, fixed smile wide and looking far more like a terrified grimace as he grit his teeth at the pain brought on by the quick movement.

It didn't register in that moment that the other monster wanted to help him. No one ever wanted to help him. The only time anyone got close enough to him to touch was when they were about to hurt him. So his reaction was fully instinctual.

xxx

Taking in the sight of the other him terrified he stopped his advance and raised his hands in surrender.

“I just wanted ta put this on ya.” He raised paps scarf up for the other to see.

“Yer havin a hard time movin and I doubt the inn has bandages large enough to wrap skeletons ribs.”

xxx

"I'm fuckin fine! I don't need it! So fuck off!" He'd either find bandages somewhere else or he'd just go without! No way was he letting another monster anywhere near him if he could help it! 

And even if he felt a bit like shit for spitting on this act of kindness that probably took a whole lot of resolve, he sure as FUCK wasn't letting the guy wrap /Papyrus' scarf/ around him where it would soak up marrow and magic and probably get stained! All he could think of was how Boss would react to something like that. He'd probably be limping for /weeks/.

xxx

Sighing he handed the scarf out, “My lil bro would have wanted this, he would want his memory to live on in the best act of kindness. If he were here he would give ya the best darn puppy eyes you ever did see until you just melt and accept his kindness. I won’t touch ya but please for my bro use this. He rather have it stained and have it help someone than for me to cling onto it when someone could use it more.”

 

xxx  
No... No don't go sayin shit like that!... Sans' knees began to shake before they finally just gave out from under him, sending him sliding down the cabinet to the floor. His knees tucked up near his chest defensively, making him look so much smaller than he already was.

How could such a Papyrus possibly exist? How could he shun something like this? But...

Tears stung the edges of his sockets. He tore his eye lights away from the offered scarf.

"My Papyrus... He... H-he'd kick my ass fer even /thinkin/ about it… Heh..." He chuckled weakly. Why was there such a huge difference here? Just how badly had he fucked up in his own world that this difference existed? What... What had he done wrong? What had this Sans done right? Why…  
xxx

His eyes gutted out as he looked at himself on the floor and hearing those words. What kind of world does other him live in. No wonder he didn’t wish to elaborate and his injuries. No, a papyrus couldn’t be so mean as so harm anyone. Right? His pap wouldn’t dream of harming even the smallest of creature let alone his own brother… Right?

“I…. oh wow.” Taking a breath he calmed himself.

“Well the owner of this scarf would rather smother you in skeletal kisses and wrap you up in a blanket with a glass of hot spider cider than even consider a thought process of such an act. This isn’t your pap and your pap isn’t here. You won’t get hurt from accepting my offer and accepting my brothers scarf to help heal your injuries faster. So please let my brother do this last act of kindness for someone who needs it.”

xxx

Somehow, he managed to blink away the tears before they could fall. He took a deep, shaking breath, then forced himself to hold out his good hand to accept the scarf. There was no way he could say no to that. No matter the universe, it seemed, he couldn't deny Papyrus, any Papyrus, whatever he wanted.

"Fine..." He muttered, defeated.

The material was soft when it touched his sharp phalanges. There were no holes. If he looked closely, he could see where it had been stitched up before. This scarf was well loved. It made his sockets sting again, but he quickly blinked the feeling away.

"S-so are ya just gonna stand there n watch or...?" He shifted a little nervously, glowering up at the other skeleton. He didn't want to lift his shirt with the other here. He also didn't really want to struggle his way back to a bedroom for his privacy. He was actually feeling in need of a nap again, now that he'd eaten. Maybe he could just rest here after he wrapped his ribs.

xxx

Grinning happily down at the other as he took the scarf he was more than happy to give the other his privacy. “I’ll give ya yer space.”

Turning he walked out of the kitchen area and stood waiting in the hallway just in case the other needed his help with anything more.

xxx  
He struggled for a moment to keep his sweater up while he wrapped the scarf around himself, but that was just making things more difficult. So, with a little growl, he took off both his coat and his shirt. 

This was his first chance at seeing the damage he'd actually been dealt. It really was no surprise that he couldn't move his right arm. It was broken in several places. His hand was even worse, as he finally forced himself to look at it. There were a few bones that were just outright missing, including two of his fingers. Of the remaining bones, over half were broken.

That was where Papyrus had started, meticulously snapping the small, fragile bones and working his way up to his arm. By the time he'd gotten to his humerus Sans had been mostly out of it, not even screaming anymore. He'd made a stupid joke that he couldn't remember now, and Papyrus had started in on his ribs. He couldn't remember a lot after that...

So of course, his rib cage was a mess. It was a good thing he'd taken off his shirt before wrapping it, because some bones were very, very out of place. He clenched his jaw as he went about snapping the bones back where they belonged, letting out soft yelps and whimpers as he worked, unable to keep them prying their way out of him.

He took a moment to breathe after that, vision going grey around the edges. Shaking, he wrapped the scarf around himself, using his good arm and his teeth. It wasn't his prettiest work, but it served its purpose.

His vision was nearly dark by this point. Forgoing the shirt, he reached for his coat and pulled it over his shoulders. That was good enough. He barely had the energy to let himself down to the floor as gently as he could. He definitely wasn't making it to a bed. This place was as good as any for a nap. It wasn't like it was the worst place he'd ever chosen.

He was out like a light almost before he was all the way down.

xxx

It was a while after it had gone silent no more whimpers of pain when he decided to take a glance in. Seeing the other him asleep on the ground was almost cute, he always wondered what he looked like when he napped in weird places.

A flash of memory of his brother huffing halfheartedly at him picking him up and carrying him to a proper sleeping space.

Sans walked over at took in the poorly wrapped job and the missing shirt. Sighing as he felt like he had an insight of what pap always went through. Carefully he picked the others shirt up before picking up the sleeping mass.

Carrying him back to the room he felt his own exhaustion slowly creeping in on him. Tucking the other into the bed and setting the shirt down he looked down to see the scarf he was sadden to lose it for now but he also felt like his brother way smiling at him for doing something he would be proud of.

Holding back tears that wanted to be known he left the room to go on another patrol for the human.

 

  
xxx

It wasn't a long time later that Sans woke up. He wasn't sure how long he was out, just that it didn't feel like a long time. Somehow, it had still been long enough for the other him (they really needed to come up with some nicknames at some point) to pick him up and tuck him into bed. His face warmed slightly in embarrassment. He hadn't been toted off to bed like this since he'd been very small...

He sighed.

Looking around, he found his sweater. He shrugged off his coat before grabbing up the shirt with his good hand. He held it for a moment, debating if he'd really be able to get his shattered arm back into it without a lot of snagging.. Probably not...

He sighed again.

A short time later he'd shredded one of the sheets from the bed and wrapped up his arm. Again, it wasn't the neatest job, but it worked. He fashioned the remaining sheet into a sling to keep his arm from flopping uselessly in his way, then pulled his sweater on before putting the sling in place. When he pulled his coat on he left his injured arm out of the sleeve.

Now that he was mostly set, well rested, and fed, he figured he should get a look around this place. There hadn't been a lot of food left at the inn, as though the place had been robbed of anything good. So he should probably find some other place that had edibles. He wasn't sure how long he'd be stuck here. He'd never been this low on magic before. That botched shortcut had literally drained him dry. So he needed to be ready to get through at least a week. That should be enough time, right?

Setting out, he didn't get very far before he found the other Sans face first in the snow. He would have been more concerned if not for the fact that monsters turned to dust when they died. So other Sans was alive at least but...

Limping over to the prone form he shakily squatted down next to him and reached to poke his shoulder. There was a muffled snore.

"Heh. Ya really are me, ain'tcha. Bet this ain't the weirdest place you've taken a nap neither, eh Pal?" He chuckled lightly before rolling the other Sans onto his back. If the guy was anything like him, which he was, then he probably slept like the dead. He wondered if he should even bother trying to wake him. 

What did Boss usually do to wake him up? He thought on it for a moment, then completely dismissed it. He wasn't going to do any of that shit.

Snagging other him by the hood, he decided to just take the guy along with him. He was heading to Grillby's. There was likely plenty of food there. Sans was a reasonably good cook, so it was likely he could find some ingredients at the very least. And other Sans would have a warm place to sleep then. Sure, they didn't feel the cold very intensely thanks to them being skeletons, but it got uncomfortable if they stayed in it for too long. Sans owed the guy at least this small kindness for giving up his brother's scarf…

xxx

Unsure of the time that had passed he awakens being dragged. It took a moment for it to click to him before he looked up and saw other him was the cause of being dragged. Letting out a loud yawn he let himself be dragged.

“Well good afternoon sunshine, did yeah rest yer bones? Where might ya be takin yerself? Didn’t think I was datin material but seein how yer dragging me I must be worth something.” Sans let out a soft chuckle, it was really nice to have someone to talk with.

xxx

Sans was brought up short just in front of Grillby's when the other Sans woke up. he let out a little scoff of amusement at the joke before he looked down at the other.

"Nah, who the fuck would date you? Yer such a /drag/." He smirked, then pointedly let go of the other's hood to let him drop into the snow. "Don't go /fallin/ fer me too hard, Sweetheart."

He chuckled as he walked away, opening the door to Grillby's before stepping inside. It had been a long time since he'd been able to joke around like this. It felt nice.

xxx

He watched as the other walked into Grillby, the jokes were so bad. He knew it was him but dammit all that was great. FUCK! He laid in the snow as he realized that he was the type that would fall for someone just because of a corny pun.

After a moment he got to his feet and shook his head, ‘Even if it is the end of the world shouldn’t go fallen for yerself just because of a perfectly placed pun!’ Getting ahold of his scenes more he walked in after the other him.

Finding him in the back looking over the stock he leaned against the wall as he watched from afar.

“So uh, other me, yer fond of puns? Do they tickle yer funny bone?” He felt his soul race as he waited for the others answer.

xxx

Something light welled up behind his ribs as the other Sans actually joked back. Nobody ever joked back! Normally, his jokes were met by either disgust, violence, or a combination of the two. His grin stretched a little wider as he ducked behind the bar to see if there was anything besides alcohol out here.

"I been known ta be humerus from time ta time. Don't think anyone back home would agree, though. Pretty sure someone went through n broke all their funny bones." Lets see... Booze, booze, more booze, ketchup?, even more booze... Tch. Standing back up straight he made his way to the fire exit that led to the kitchen. He wasn't made of fire, but he'd never really given a shit about rules anyway. (Unless they were Boss' rules...)

xxx

His soul was pounding in his chest the more puns the other said. “Tibia honest I get the same reactions here. No one seems to understand the joy of bein a puniful bag o bones.”

He couldn’t help but to look a the other him more closely than he had before, feeling a little weird that he was checking himself out and enjoying the view at that. He feels his sins crawling up his back.  
xxx

He actually stopped before he opened the door just to lean on it as he laughed. "Heh heh! C-c'mon man! Don't make me laugh! My ribs're busted. Don't think I can take many more rib ticklers."

Fuck but it felt good to laugh. Physical pain aside, he hadn't had much to laugh about since... Well, since he was a kid. He hadn't laughed like this since back when Papyrus was still cute. Stars... How long ago was that?

He opened the door but looked over his shoulder at the other skeleton. "Ya wanna come help me out? If we find anythin good here I can fix us up some dinner later." Then he realized how presumptuous he was being and blushed a bit, averting his eyes as he reached to scratch at the back of his skull. "Uh, I-I mean... if ya wanna eat with me later anyway." Not that there was anyone else to eat with, but maybe he was overestimating the value of his own company. Just because he was having fun right now, didn't mean the other Sans was…

xxx

That laugh oh Asgore above that laugh, he had to clench the front of his sweater. His face was on fire and then there was the offer to eat together and he just about blurted out.  
“YES! I mean, yeah that.. that be nice.” He walked through the fire exit before he continued. “Oh is it you or did it just get 10x hotter.” He slapped himself in the face with his free hand as he awkwardly laugh to himself.  
There had to be something wrong with him or he just finally went crazy. Here he was openly hitting on himself all because they started exchanging puns. He felt like an idiot for letting the other him get to himself so easy.  
xxx  
Red froze up, his face feeling hotter than it ever had in his memory. He almost felt lightheaded with how bightly he was blushing. 

"Uhh..." It was a joke! Just a joke! Laugh dammit! "Eh heh heh... I-I ain't no Grillby, I know. B-but the fire exit's the only way inta the kitchen..." That was a joke, right? Implying he needed to be made of fire to use the fire exit? Grillby's old joke? The other Sans couldn't have actually just... Flirted with him... Right?

He quickly limped past the other to the pantry so he could start looking through things the see what they had here. Hopefully the coolness of the walk-in would help to fight off the heat in his face, because at this point he felt like he really was made of fire.

xxx

He followed after the other to help him look, he stayed a respectful distance as he looked through the freezer. Enjoying the cold that wafted over him it helped cool his bones down even though his soul was racing still.

“There’s some frozen hamburger over here, Grillz always did make the best burgers. Should take some out to thaw doubt just yer good looks and fiery personality can thaw this meat.”

It took a moment before he realized he openly flirted with himself again his face once again heating up before he turned and looked at the other him wide eyed.

xxx

Yeah, nope. The walk in didn't help to cool his face at all. Not after that second attempt at flirting. Sans met the other Sans' wide sockets with his own also very wide sockets.

"Wh-what're ya doin?" He asked, voice an octave or two higher than normal. "I-Is flirtin with people just s-somethin ya do here or-..." He shifted awkwardly, expression starting to fall into a bit of a frown. Why was Sans fucking with him like this? He /knew/ he wasn't actually attractive. He'd had more than enough people tell him so over the years. The only reason anyone would want to get into his pants would be so that person had the bragging rights of having fucking the Great and terrible Papyrus' brother. The only reason he could think of for the other Sans flirting with him like this was if that was just a thing people did in this universe. Maybe they were all just openly flirty with eachother here? Sans wouldn't know! Everyone else was dead! He had no one else by which to compare!

xxx

Putting his hand up in front of his in defense he turned a brighter shade, “I promise I don’t flirt and when I do it’s when I’m drunk. I am just as surprised as this situation as you. I am apparently weak for good company and puns. I literally fell for yea outside and now I’m makin a fool of myself in front of myself and oh goodness thought this was a walk in freezer not a sauna.”

His nerves were fried as he openly just admitted for falling for the other, when was he so bad at keeping thing to himself probably didn’t help that it was him he was talking too.  
xxx

 

His soul beat hard in his chest as he averted his eyes, feeling tense and awkward. "Oh..." He squeaked, his response feeling utterly inadequate.

"S-so.. Burgers, huh?" He clutched onto the conversation change desperately, grabbing the frozen chub of beef and all but running from the freezer. He was sure he could find some buns somewhere. Hell, maybe he could even find some potatoes for fries. Would Grillby have used fresh potatoes? Or preprepared and frozen?

xxx

Watching the other run out of the freezer he groaned and laid his skull on a shelf. ‘Yer such a smooth operator Sans can’t even pick up yerself in a bar’

Letting another moment pass he left the freezer and went straight to where he knew his ketchup stash was. Grabbing a bottle he went around and sat in his spot taking a small drink. Setting it down he laid his head on the counter he was so flustered still and confused about his own actions.


	3. Chapter 3

He took the meat over to the one small sink at the back of the kitchen. There was a pair of thick, elbow length rubber gloves laid out beside it. He pointedly did /not/ look at them. As he was filling the sink with lukewarm water to thaw the meat he heard footsteps leave the freezer, and then leave the kitchen altogether. Sans sighed, his shoulders slumping.

The hell was he going to do about this? He'd never... Actually been hit on before. And now here he was having his doppleganger from another universe very obviously flirting with him... Wasn't that kind of narcissistic? Except he was finding that 'Other Sans' wasn't exactly /him/. There was a bit more confidence there. A bit more softness. He shared his taste in jokes but drank ketchup. Shared his general style but preferred blue and more comfortable slippers. It was him, but it wasn't him. And Sans kinda... Liked that about him.

He was even starting to let his guard down around the guy. Didn't even turn away from the sink when he heard those footsteps trail through the kitchen behind him. Somehow, that gentle magic presence of his wasn't registering as anything near a threat anymore. Sans knew he could be dangerous, had felt the power behind that magic the very first time he'd woken up here... But somehow he didn't think he'd be on the receiving end of it again. It was dangerous to trust like this... But for some reason he was doing it anyway.

The sink was starting to overflow a bit, the trickle of water near his feet alerting him. With a short curse he reached to turn it off. He sighed, using his teeth to pull up his sleeve before he reached in to pull the plug and let out the excess water. He was thinking on this too hard. It wasn't like he was going to be here very long anyway. He'd let his magic build back up then he'd go home and that would probably be the last he'd ever see of this other Sans.

With that mildly depressing thought in mind, he went about finding whatever else he would be needing for burgers. Tomato, lettuce, buns, seasonings... He wondered if Blue Sans was the sort to like cheese on his burger... He set it out anyway, just because he liked it himself. He found the stock of mustard too. He snagged a bottle then wandered out to the bar, plenty ready to sit down for a while. All this moving around had winded him and his injuries were screaming.

Trudging over to where his blue alternate sat, he hopped onto the seat just next to him, his own usual spot. He wondered if Blue Sans left it for him on purpose, or if this was another difference between their universes.

"This seat taken?" He asked lightly, though he'd already sat down. He leaned heavily on the bar and took a good long drink of his chosen condiment. Ah. That was the good stuff.

xxx

Moving his skull so he was looking at the other and he saw that he had a bottle of mustard and he couldn’t help but to snicker a bit. “So that is what it’s like to watch someone drink somthin gross.”

He raised himself before placing the tip of the bottle in his mouth taking another sip. “So in your world I like mustard. I feel like I’ve betrayed my love of ketchup now.” He still felt awkward about this but it was still nice to talk to someone who seemed to become more attractive by the second.

xxx  
Sans pointedly took another swig of mustard before aiming a smirk at the other. "I don't wanna hear it from you, Blue Boy. First time I saw ya chug that shit I barely /mustard/ the will ta look away. Heh." He chuckled lightheartedly, chewing absently on the nozzle of his bottle. It was nice to know the awkwardness from earlier hadn't lingered too long. It still felt a little weird, knowing Blue Sans like him like that, but the guy wasn't being handsy or pushy... yet... so it was ok.

xxx

He smirked towards the other, “Ketchup with the times Sansy Boy, let yer true self free and enjoy the delectable sweet taste that is this condiment.”

Chuckling lightly he turned more in his seat leaning against the counter. “So we need ta create a nickname fer ya. Seeing how this is my world I claim the right ta be called Sans. How bout we make it simple and nickname yea after yer cute red magic and call yea Red?”

Already knowing that his goose was cooked he decided to continue is open flirting, he already dug himself into that grave and he wasn’t one to ignore something so obvious.

xxx

The newly dubbed Red scoffed good naturedly, a light blush coloring his face that he tried to will away. "Ya can't just call dibs on yer name, pal. If yer namin me after my magic then why can't I just call ya Blue?"

It wasn't really a serious complaint. He didn't care what he was called. He'd certainly been called a lot worse over the years. It was actually pretty rare that anyone used his name nowadays. So he didn't mind giving up that right for Other-... For Sans.  
xxx

Chuckling lightly he raised a bone brow. “Hey my world my rules, ya can call be Blue if I ever accidently port myself to yer world.” He grinned wide as he poked fun at the others accidental port.

“Seriously outta all the worlds to accidently port ta you go to one that has basically ended. Ya don’t got much luck do ya?”

 

xxx

Red's grin took on a bit of a strained edge at that, eye lights redirecting to the bar top. "Heh. I dunno. I think this mighta been one a my strokes a' better luck. Kinda hope I never get the chance ta call ya Blue. That really would be shit luck."

God... What would it be like if Sans ported to his universe?.. He'd die. Well, he might last a little bit just because people might mistake him for Red, but that wouldn't last long. Someone would take a shot at him just because he looked like Red. Just because he wore the face of someone so hated. The only reason Red was still alive, was because of Papyrus. Sans wouldn't have that protection if ever he showed up.

xxx

Sans shrugged, “Well either which way once I take care of the human there really isn’t anything keepin me here anymore. Everyone is gone, there’s nothing left fer me.” Taking another sip he set the bottle down before pushing up off from the counter.

“I really should take another look around fer her, don’t want her thinking yer me. If she really going to dust everyone rather not have you be one of them. I already lost someone I cherish I don’t wanna lose another.” Looking over there was concern and worry for the other knowing that Red could accidently be mistaken as him and dusted before Sans had the chance to take care of the human.  
xxx

Anything Red might have said in reply to that got shut right up at that last sentence. It was one thing to flirt, to admit that he was attracted to him... But to say something like that? That was so outside of the bounds of anything Red had ever even heard of! Sans... Cherished him? What?! They'd known each other for barely a day!!

Red sat there frozen long enough that Sans had gotten up and left. Fucking hell... A loud groan filled the empty room before Red thumped his head against the bar top. Dammit! What the hell was he supposed to do with that?! And Sans had said it so casually too! Who does that?! They might be the only two monsters left in the underground, but that didn't make it ok to just throw phrases like that around!

Unless that was something that was ok to do here?... Red didn't fucking know! There was no one else here!! And besides that, Red didn't even give any indication of returning those sentiments! He wasn't even sure if he could! And Sans just... Felt like that anyway? What the hell?! He'd just talked about Red like he was on the same level as his sweet as sugar brother for crying out loud!!

"Aaagh! What the fuck?! Why ya gotta say shit like that?! Fuckin 'cherish'?! /Me/?! The fuck is wrong with ya?!" He yelled to the ceiling, clutching at his skull with his one good hand in confused frustration.

Then he froze up again, because from behind him there came a childish, chilling giggle.

"So this is why the comedian seems to have that spark back in his socket."

Red sprang from his seat, whirling to glare at the new presence, his magic lighting in his left socket and burning hot. He didn't have much in him, having only eaten a little bit and rested even less. But he had a bit. Enough to defend himself? He hoped so. He definitely didn't have enough to win a fight, but all he needed to do was survive, right? He could do that. He'd been doing that all his life.

Heedless of his inner panic, the child in the doorway took a step into the room, the door closing behind them with a cheery jingle. 

"I'd wondered why he looked so good just now. I've been playing a game you see. I wanted to know." And at this their red eyes went dark, their voice distorting, "/I wanted to know how long it would take him to kill himself/."

Red shuddered, backing away a step at the sight. This kid looked just like Frisk. Just like the little sweetheart of a human back in his own universe. That kid would never raise a hand to anyone. They'd been so innocent, so naive... he hadn't been able to let them go off on their own into the den of killers that was the underground. He'd known, without a doubt, that they would have tried to make friends with the murderous scum of his universe, and they would die for their efforts.

To see such a dark expression on his kid's face... To hear such a twisted voice say such horrible things... It chilled him to the marrow.

"You're the reason he looks better. Aren't you. I wonder... What would he do... /If you died/?" And with that they darted forward. The bright glint of light on metal was the only warning Red got before a knife was flashing at his throat. He dodged, lurching backwards. He caught himself on the bar with his good hand and pushed off to the side. The kid followed, knife flashing again as their deranged giggle echoed in the emptiness.

Red cursed. This kid was fast. He needed to get away. Now. Right fucking now. There was no way he'd be able to keep up in a prolonged fight. The blade came at him again and he ducked under the swing, letting the motion lead into a tumble to get him behind the kid. He pushed up to his feet with the fluid motion, ignoring how his shattered bones screamed in protest. It was just pain. It was fine. He could still move just fine. Ignore it.

He could hear the patter of the kid's little feet as they turned to come after him. He could feel the malevolence of their soul weighing on his back. His run for the door had to be put on hold in order to dodge to the side, barely missing being slashed through the back. This time he wasn't able to keep his footing, hitting the ground with a sharp curse.

He didn't stop moving though, couldn't stop moving. He rolled to the side and the knife embedded in the floorboards where his head had been moments ago. He tried to roll to his feet, but a small hand snatched at his coat and threw him to his back before little legs straddled his waist. He heard the knife pull free of the wooden floor and threw his good hand up just in time to catch the kid's wrist before they brought the blade down on him.

"You're not bad." The kid giggled.

"F-forgive me if I don't 'preciate compliments from fuckin /psychos/." He grunted between his panting breaths. His arm shook. the kid was stronger than him. Bucking his hips, he rolled the two of them over and pushed away from the kid. The knife came at him in an arc as he retreated.

Sweat was streaming down his skull, his breathing coming in ragged gasps. He was at his limit. The pain in his arm and ribs was too much. He needed to get away or he was going to die here. Then Sans would-...

No, he couldn't afford to think about that right now. Right now he needed to focus. 

As the kid came at him again, he recklessly tried to take a shortcut. He didn't have the magic for it. Or at least, he didn't have the magic to go far... But he had to try. 

The kid seemed to recognize the crackle of magic. They reached for him and grabbed onto the collar of his sweater just before he blipped out of existence. He didn't make it far at all. He'd hoped he would at least make it outside... Instead he broke back out of the void just in front of the window. Then he broke through that too, shattering the glass as both he and the kid toppled into the street.

The shortcut had drained what little energy he had left. He tried to summon the strength to push himself to his feet, but only managed to lift himself a few inches before the kid pounced on his back, pressing his injured arm and ribs into the hard ground and wrenching a pained cry from between his sharp teeth.

There came a high pitched giggle from behind him, over top of him. "This was fun! I hope we can do it again!"

Red could only brace himself, clenching his sockets closed as he waited for the strike that would kill him.

xxx

He had only made it to the next building over when he started to hear something and the moment it clicked to him what that sound was he was sprinting back over. His magic rushing through him his worry and fear blinding him over the simple answer of porting over. By the time he made it to the bar the kid has Red on the ground knife in the air.

Eye lighting up bright he clenched onto the kids soul and throwing them off the other. Sprinting over he slid on his knees looking down and he lifted Red up into his arm tears rolling down his face as he examined him.

It was too late, the damage was done . “No… no no no no! Please don’t leave me! Please oh Asgore above Red Please.” He ignored the human’s presence uncaring if the child decided to kill him he couldn’t take it. Not another one he couldn’t save, not another soul to be lost.

“I’m sorry I’m sorry.” He could feel the others bones start to turn to dust turning more gravelly as he tried to clench harder to try and keep him there. Leaning over he placed his teeth in a gentle kiss against the others teeth.

xxx

Dying hurt. Somehow, he already knew it would. He wasn't used to the blade having to tear through his spine to get to his soul though. Wait... ‘Used to’? He wasn't used to dying... Was he?

But stars.. It really fucking hurt...

He didn't quite register the kid being thrown from his back. Didn't quite hear the wicked little giggle as they sprinted away. He was numb to the arms that wrapped around him and lifted his crumbling bones against a soft blue jacket.

Well. This was kinda nice actually. He supposed this was an ok place for his dust. As the pain finally started to recede, his dimming eye lights caught the other's. Oh yeah... Sans... Shit... He didn't want to leave him here like this.

But the decision was out of his hands. As his body crumbled away to dust his last thought... Was that he wished he could have pressed back... When Sans kissed him...

..............

.......

 

...

 

He woke up in his own bed.

xxx

The kiss was short before there was only dust and clothes he was holding onto. He screamed as loud as he could the pain of losing someone again to have their dust and clothes in his arms. There was a sharp pain in his soul that made him gag on his own scream. His non existing throat hurt, in a similar fashion he scooped up as much dust from the snow as he possibly could wrapping it in with the scarf and clothes.

Walking stiffly to his house he opened the door and proceeded to head up stairs. He opened the door to his younger brother’s room and walked in. Going over to the racecar bed he stood looking down at the dust of his brother.

“Brother… I’m home… I made a …a..friend today…”

He crawled into the bed and laid next to his brothers ashes as he clung tightly to the clothing that held Reds ashes. He began to sob again the sharp pain coming back he stayed there screaming and crying until there was nothing…..  
…..  
…  
..  
.  
He shoot up out of bed screaming with tears running down his face his left eye a flame with magic, it didn’t take long for Papyrus to come in and sit next to Sans pulling him close letting Sans shake and tremble.

“Shhh Shhh Brother, It Was Just A Dream!”

It took a moment for Sans to calm down enough to turn and hug tightly onto his much larger younger brother.

“It hurts so much worse bro, this nightmare was different. It hurts my soul hurts bro.”

“It’s Okay Brother, Remember It Was Just A Dream. I Know It Hurts Brother But I The Great Papyrus Is Here To Support You In Your Time Of Need. Why Don’t You Come Sleep In My Bed Tonight?”

Sans was about to agree when he started shaking more and his head shook no.

“No no no no no, Please anywhere but there. It hurts, It hurts.”

Pap look down extremely worried about his brother. “It Is Fine We Will Stay Right Here Until Your Better.”

Sans nodded and just leaned against Papyrus.  
xxx

Starting in on a new timeline was always strange. Or at least he assumed it was, given how familiar the disconcerting feeling was. There was something new this time though. A hollow ache in his soul that was too unfamiliar to have happened before. And the usual pain across his sternum was absent, replaced by a stabbing pain in his spine.

What had happened in the last run?

Following the gut feeling he had that hinted at long repeated routine, he found himself in his basement. It was a worn down, dark little room. Papyrus never came down here. Sans wasn't even sure his brother knew of his broken little lab. He never stayed in there very long, just to make sure it stayed that way.

He checked the machine, another familiar act, and found that there had indeed been another reset. He wished he could remember what had happened. Or, at least, he wished he could remember with some clarity. There were times when he would get brief flashes of memory or sometimes a sense of dejavu so intense that he knew he had to have done a certain thing many times before. It was confusing. It was frightening... But at least he knew the reason for it. That was more than most people could say.

He strained to recall what might have happened last reset. He thought, maybe, it had been a good one. The kid had been good. Hadn't they?...

Then why did that pain in his spine persist? Why did the thought of his kid's sweet face fill him with fear? Why... why was the color blue filling his mind and causing that hollow ache in his soul?...

A hand raised subconsciously to clutch at the material of his sweater over where his soul thrummed lazily. 

The next several nights were filled with strange dreams that reminded him of his worst nightmares. He couldn't understand why. All that he could see was blue and red. It was obviously something very new. Perhaps, something that had only happened once before. The unsettling pain chased him through his days. Made him sloppy. Made him careless...

His brother noticed. Of course he did. Sans' absent mindedness and especially slothful demeanor irritated him and drove him to try new and more painful punishments. It was getting to the point where Sans was barely allowed to heal between reprimands.

On this particular day, Sans was nursing a fractured arm, two outright missing ribs, and a dislocated kneecap. There were a few other wounds in varying stages of healing. Half of which he couldn't even recall why they'd been given to him. He knew there was a reason. There was always a reason. But lately he was just feeling so downtrodden and beat up... It was feeling more and more like... Like his brother no longer cared whether or not he dusted...

The people of Snowdin were noticing too. They were becoming more confident about picking on him. About making snide little jabs at him. Even the dogs had started eyeing him like a particularly nice chew toy that they could finally afford to take a nibble out of.

He found himself longing for a safe place. A better place. A place where he could feel at least a little at ease. He knew a place like that, didn't he? Or did he? Maybe it was just that place in his dreams... That place filled with blue and red. It was a place of nightmares, but it was a place he felt that, maybe, he'd been happy? He'd been there before, hadn't he? In the last reset? Could he go there again?

A fist beat on his bedroom door. A voice, once beloved, now screamed at him and hurt him and inspired only fear. He didn't hate his brother. Could /never/ hate his brother... But Papyrus had long since outgrown him, hadn't he... Sans just wanted to get away... He didn't want to be here anymore.

Tears in his sockets, he took a shortcut, only that feeling left in him from the blue to guide him. The void crushed in on him, stole his breath, chilled his bones. Fuck! It was going to dust him! He was going to die here and he'd be lost forever! Would he even exist anymore?! Fuck! Shit! This had been a bad idea! He'd just wanted to get away! Dying was fine, but to cease existing altogether?

Then he was out. It was cold. That was the only thing he registered before he was falling, sockets dark without his magic to light them. He was running bone dry. As he hit the ground, a different kind of darkness took him.

xxx  
The days dragged, sleep avoided him and when it came it was nothing but sadness pain the feeling of having something than losing it. Some days he swore he could still feel something gritty in his hands as he sat at one of his jobs. He did his best to try and push it off, it wasn’t until one evening that him and pap were walking home. The world shifted and something fell in front of the Welcome sign to Snowdin.

His soul ached and tugged to move forward but his feet were glued in place. He watched as his brother ran up to whatever it was and started to pick up…. Another skeleton? Another ache in his chest. It took him a moment before he snapped out of it as his brother looked down at him trying to get his attention.

“Brother! This Is Not The Time To Be Spacing Off! We Have Urgent Business! This Skeleton Seems Badly Injured! Let Us Hurry Home! Who Better Than Fellow Skeletons To Help Heal This Injured one!”

Sans shook this feeling off as he watched his brother hold the other. “Y…yeah bro.”

….

It was shortly after they returned home and pap had laid the other skeleton on the couch while he searched the house for proper supplies to tend to the skeleton. Sans stood hovering over the sleeping monster, tears rolling down his face as his soul raced. A memory just out of reach but painfully present…

xxx

He had no way of telling how long he was out. It must have been a long time though. It felt like a long time. Slowly, he blinked his sockets open. He felt so lethargic... Well, more so than usual. He was... On the couch? In his living room? But no... It felt off... The whole place felt off somehow. He couldn't quite place the feeling.

Then, out of the corner of his eye, he caught sight of it. That particular shade of blue. With the sight of that color came the awareness that he wasn't alone. That blue was another monster. And Sans was just laying there, prone, at their mercy.

With a snarl, Sans sat up, quickly scooting as far away from the other monster as he could. In his attempt to look intimidating, however, he miscalculated how far away the arm of the couch was (it wasn't very far away) and ended up falling over it backwards with an indignant yelp.

The fall jarred his still healing injuries, but he ignored it as he scrambled to his knees and peeked over the arm of the couch at the other monster with a glare and a growl at the back of his throat.

Concerningly, there was that familiar ache in his soul when he looked at the other skeleton. He wasn't sure what it was. It was confusing and painful and he wanted it to stop.

xxx

Taking a step towards the other he was quickly stopped by his brother who rushed over to assist the injured Skeleton.

“Oh MY! Are You Okay? I heard You Yelp From The Kitchen! Is There Anything I can Do To Assist You? I The Great And Magnificent Papyrus and his lazy brother Sans Do To Aid In Your Healing Process? I Have Made My Magnificent Spaghetti Which Should Surly Heal You Up!”

Papyrus had walked over and extended a hand to help the other up from the floor.

xxx

There was already so much to take in with just the room and that other skeleton that looked scarily similar to him, but the fucking /Papyrus/ came in and his presence, as usual, overwrote everything else. Except, this wasn't Papyrus. It was, but it fucking wasn't! The hell was he wearing?! Why was he trying to be so nice?! What happened to his teeth?!

Papyrus extended hi hand and Sans flinched back, falling to his tailbone and scuttling backwards to put more space between him and /both/ of the other two skeletons in the room.

"Hold up! J-just hold the fuck up fer a sec! What the hell is goin on?! Where the fuck am I?!" Because it sure as hell looked like his house, but it wasn't. And that sure as hell looked like his brother, but it definitely wasn't! And the other skeleton... That guy looked an awful lot like him. Puzzle pieces were clicking into place and he wasn't sure he liked the picture that was forming.


	4. Chapter 4

Before Sans even had the moment to speak up Papyrus was once again talking. “Oh! That Is Easy! You Are In Our House! We Reside In Snowdin Which Resides In The Underground!”

Sans was able to take a moment to stutter out some words. “Bro yer foods burnin.”

The taller skeleton gasped and hurriedly went into the kitchen. Sans just stared at the other his heart unable to slow down and tears reforming. “Dammit” His arms went up as he used his already wet sleeve to try to dry the tears that were falling again.

“Ya look like me, ya sound like me… Why does looking at ya make me cry? Who are you?” His voice broke part way through his talking and it got weaker. He wasn’t sure why he was acting like this and why his soul hurt when he looked at the other but it was almost impossible to look away.

The want to touch the other and hold them tight like they would disappear if he didn’t do something to make sure they didn’t go anywhere. At the same time his hands felt dirty and covered in something he didn’t want be there. The tears rolling down as he bites back a sob that escaped as a gagging choking noise. He was so confused but he remained the distance from the other just staring at him as he kept trying to dry his eyes.

xxx

Anxiety churned inside him as he got a look at the big picture. Well shit... He'd wanted to get away. Couldn't get much further than a whole different fucking universe. Or alternate reality. Or whatever the fuck anyone wanted to call this bullshit.

And then the other him actually started crying... Shit... Don't do that... He'd never been good with other monsters period, but he was even worse when they cried. He didn't know what the fuck to do about that.

"S-Sans... My name's Sans... Heh. Guess we got a little more in common than our rugged good looks, eh?" Sweat beaded on his skull as he tried on a nervous smile. It probably didn't look right with his anxiety, fear, and defensiveness still fairly obviously on display.

Not wanting to be on the floor anymore, in such a vulnerable position, he pushed himself to his feet. He forced himself not to stagger as his knee protested the movement, relaxing into his typical slouch and shoving his hands into his pockets.

xxx

He was able to calm himself with the others attempt at a joke, “Nice’ta meetcha Sans what brings ya to this universe? I know the burgers here are all the rage but didn’t think they were universe hopping good.” He lightly chuckle a small flutter making itself known. The other didn’t get the chance to reply when Papyrus walked in with a grin.

“Great News! MY Spaghetti Is Done And Ready For Consumption! How About We Eat Then Tend To Your Wounds That Were Covered In Clothing!”

Sans turned away from the other and gave him a lax smile. “Thanks Bro, you always make the best Spaghetti.”’

Papyrus eye lights sparkled as he walked back into the kitchen with his heart laugh while sans turned back, “Do you think you can eat? Be helpful in the healing process.”

xxx

Sans cringed at the mention of his injuries. He thought he'd been keeping them pretty under wraps. (heh) Had they gone poking around his body while he was out? No. Not ok! He pulled his coat a little further closed as he glared at the retreating form of 'Papyrus'.

His attention turned back to his alternate when he was addressed. "Uh..." He wasn't sure how this Papyrus cooked, but his own brother was... Not great in the kitchen. After a particularly bad fight it had been decided that Sans would do most of the cooking around the house. Neither of them were very happy about the arrangement, but at least their food had been edible.

"I uh... I-i guess?" If this Sans was allowing his bro to cook, then it couldn't be all bad, right? he cautiously made his way to the kitchen, though he waited for Blue Sans to go first, not daring to give his back to these strangers.

xxx

Walking into the kitchen he sat at the table in his normal spot as he relaxed back in it letting a yawn escape. Pap came over with two plates of spaghetti setting it on the table. The food was burnt and you could tell the noodles were slightly overcooked. After Pap went and retrieved his plate he joined the others at the table.

Sans smirked at his brother giving him a knowing look, “SANS, Don’t You Dare!” Sans opened his mouth, “Don’t!” He almost couldn’t resist the snort that escaped from him before he spoke. “Bone-appetite Bro”

“SANS! We Have A Guest! I Doubt They Want To Be Subjected To Your Horrid Puns!”

“Oh I bet they just rattle his bones bro.” Sans twirled a forkful of spaghetti and started eating, his brother wasn’t the best cook but he did notice the ever slow progress of getting better. “Even better than last time bro, I’m proud of ya. Told ya all that practice would pay off, I’m such a proud big Bro.”

Sans gave a soft and loving look towards his younger brother that seemed to soak in every ounce of his brother attention as a light dusting of orange magic played across his features and a happy little Nyeh escaped as he started eating.

xxx

Sans felt like he'd stepped into the twilight zone. Other Sans was telling jokes... /Puns/ no less! And his brother was just... Taking it? There was a mild protest, sure, but... The last time Sans had tried to tell a pun at the table Boss had damn near caved his skull in... He could only stare in open mouthed bewilderment.

He glanced down at the plate of 'food' in front of him. It was... Interesting... And the Sans here tolerated this? Praised it even? What?

He cautiously took a bite. Well, it definitely wouldn't pass for acceptable at any restaurant, but he supposed it wasn't the worst thing he'd ever put in his mouth... he wasn't sure that was saying much, though, considering some of the things he'd dug out of trash cans when he was a kid.

This was... Just all so surreal... He was having a hard time processing things…

xxx

They ate the meal in relative silence, Pap filled the quite with his days activity. The training session with Undyne and the explosion in the kitchen after trying a new recipe, it didn’t take long before Sans was asleep in his seat. It took a moment for Pap to notice but as soon as he did he stood up with a little bit of a huff.

“Oh Brother, Sometimes I Wonder Why You Even Have A Bed.”

Taking their plates he put it in the sink planning on doing them after he put is lazy bone of a brother to bed. Looking over at his guest he gave him a smile, “I Apologize For My Brothers Rudeness And Falling Asleep At The Table. He Hasn’t Been Sleeping Well As Of Late. Let Me Put Him To Bed And Then I Can Help Assist You With Your Injuries.”

Easily picking up Sans sleeping form Papyrus held him close sans snuggled closer to his brother stirring just enough to silently mutter something. Pap gave a soft chuckle and replied, “Love You To Brother Now Lets Get You To Bed.” Sans nodded and went back to sleep knowing he could trust his brother with him.

xxx

And it just kept getting weirder... Sans wondered if there was a capacity for how much strangeness a monster could take in one sitting. He tried to explain it all away by telling himself it was just a different universe. Of course things were going to be different... But could things really be /this/ different? What... What had /made/ it so different? How had they managed to come out so... Unscarred... Soft... /Kind/... This couldn't /actually/ be how things were here, right?

Sans watched the other Papyrus carry the other Sans away, his soul clenching painfully with a sense of overwhelming longing. He turned away to stare down at the now empty table, food made with such loving intent he could still feel it was settling almost too comfortably into his magic reserves. 

Tears stung his sockets. This was... So unfair....

He wanted to leave... At least back home he understood things...

xxx

It didn’t take long before Papyrus was back in the kitchen and taking Reds plate from in front of him and getting to work at doing the dishes. Once done he grabbed the supplies he used earlier and brought them over to the table were the other seemed to be remaining.

“Now Last Time I Only Tended What I Could See. I was hoping You Would Be Able to Tell Me What needed to Be tended So I can Help you get better Faster.” Papyrus wore a calm and gentle smile as he looked down at the other.

“You Remind Me A Lot Of My Brother Stranger, I Hope We Can Be Friends!” Pap set to work of putting out everything in nice and orderly rows for easy access.

xxx  
Having Papyrus come back and get all nice and set up to take care of him... It rankled. It rankled really fucking bad. And to hear him lump him in with that other Sans.. That other, soft, lazy, pampered fucking Sans...

"I don't need yer fucking help, Asshole. I been livin my life just fine b'fore ya and I'll do just fine now too! So you can take yer fuckin hospitality and good will bullshit and shove it right up yer fuckin ass!!" He started low and seething, but by the end he was yelling. He shoved Papyrus' neat and orderly medical supplies off the table, scattering them on the floor and shattering a bottle of antiseptic.

In the next moment he was up and striding towards the door. He'd have shortcutted out if he could, but his magic was dangerously low as it was.

xxx

Getting yelled at hurt and tears were stinging at him, he wasn’t sure what he had done wrong to get such a reaction but he was up and following his brothers clone before he could stop himself and consider his actions. Grabbing a hold of the other by his shoulder he spun him around hurt clear on his face and tears threatening to roll down his cheek bones

“Language! I Mean You No Harm And Can’t Think Of What I Could Have Done To Get Such A Reaction. I Apologize If I Have Caused You Any Distress. It Was Not My Intention. Now Please, Can You Join Me Back In The Kitchen So I Can Help Tend Your Wounds? “

His eyes were pleading and if you didn’t know better you could swear you saw puppy ears to match the look he was giving.  
xxx

Red smacked the hand off of his shoulder without even thinking about it, then flinched, waiting for a blow that obviously wasn't coming. Seeing tears in those sockets, however, fucking /orange/ tears... That was painful.

The unfairness of the whole damn situation was getting to him though. He was noticing more and more. The windows weren't boarded up. There were no holes in the walls from misplaced rage. The coffee table was still in the living room, never having been smashed by having a small skeleton thrown at it. There were actual pictures on display with smiles behind the glass. Everything was brightly colored and all of the lights were on. He could even see the telltale twinkle of fucking giftmas lights through the front window.

This place was a fairytale... And he had no place in it...

So even though Papyrus, a grown fucking Papyrus with /orange/ magic, was crying and pleading with him to stay, he just couldn't bite back his anger.

"No, I ain't comin back ta yer pretty fuckin kitchen! I'll swear however fuckin much I wanna, and you can just fuck off! I don't want no part a this p-prissy shit!" Fuck... Why was his voice cracking? His sockets felt wet... He gave a frustrated growl and he turned to stomp towards the front door again.

xxx

Pap was honestly crying that the other monster seemed to hate him and he wished he knew what he did wrong to anger the other so much.

Sans heard this rage it had woken him up and when he had come out to see what was going on her ported in front of the door his eyes gutting out as soon as he saw his brothers tears. The other him just turning around to meet the stare and empty eyes.

“Pap, go to yer room I need to have a chat with our guest.”

“B.. Brother?”

“Now Pap, I won’t be mean I just want to talk. Now go to your room.”

With a sniffle he nodded and left to his room.

Sans took a step forward, “What in all Asgore is yer problem to make my kind hearted loving brother cry? Was he being mean? “

Another step

“Was he being rude?”

Another step,

“Did he not just cook you a meal filled with all his love and care?”

He kept it up until Red was a crossed the room his back against the wall.

“So Red, tell me what did my brother do?”  
xxx

It wasn't until he turned around and saw his alternate that the fear actually took root in him. Of course an alternate version of /him/ would /know/ what he had. Of course he would want to hold onto it. To protect it. Of course he would be fucking pissed to come downstairs and find his brother crying.

This, however, was something he knew. It was something he was familiar with. Threats. Anger. He could deal with this a lot easier.

He tried to square up under that hollow socketed glare, but that was actually a bit harder than he'd expected. Not only because of his injuries, but also because that was some seriously creepy shit. No wonder he could get most people to back off without even doing anything when he used that look. The words also struck deep, reminding him what an ass he was. Reminding him why he didn't fit here.

He could only glare back, trying to mask how he was shaking with an angry front. He jerked when his back met the opposite wall, his breathing picking up.

Then he called him by that nickname and something in his soul fucking flinched. He recognized that nickname. But he was sure this was the first time he'd heard it. He pushed the feeling away and ground his teeth, trying to draw on the anger he'd been feeling moments before. But there was something about this skeleton that pulled at something deep inside him. Something that spoke of confusion, but also of comfort and safety... There was nothing safe or comforting in that face right now, however...

"Don't fuckin m-matter what he did or didn't do. Ya shouldn'ta b-brought me here ta begin with. Naive bastards... ya don't go pickin up assholes like me and bringin 'em inta yer d-damn home! Ya sure as fuck don't f-feed 'em!" His voice shook. He made an effort to firm it up, glaring hard at the other skeleton. "So ya gonna let me leave or what? I'm a pain in yer pelvis ain't i? Ain't no fibula that I'm a bad fuckin house guest. Heh" His grin was sharp and dark, trying to drive home his point. It was just habit that he fell to jokes. Back home, any time he'd wanted out of a situation he'd just made bad jokes. People tended to want to get rid of him on their own after that.

xxx

Those puns made his soul flutter a smirk pulling and his eye lights flashing for a moment before he had to remind himself why he was angry.

“Tibia honest my bro will take anyone in off the street. He enjoys helping those who need it. I aint gonna be the one to tell him to stop doin somthin he loves, somthin he enjoys doin, just cause a jagged… scarred… Red Magic…. Me….”

Sans took a step back away his eye lights coming back at he just stared at the other a sense of severe De ja vu over coming as he looked closer at the others features. He stared in silence at the other a headache trying to make itself known with how intense the de ja vu was.

Before he knew it tears were once again falling from his sockets and he quickly tried to wipe them away, “Asgore above! Why do I keep cryin when I look at ya to long. Why the hell is my soul aching..”

 

xxx

He flinched under the adjectives Sans used to describe him like each one was a physical blow, shrinking under the other's gaze. Damn... Why did that hurt so much? It wasn't like he didn't know how unappealing he was. Then those blue tears came again and it tugged at him, this time a memory coming with it. A memory of this skeleton holding him as he.... As he died...

Fuck... He hated memories of dying the worst. It was just a flash. Just an image. But it told him so much... For just a moment, he debated not sharing this information, but the anguish in that flash of memory... had Sans actually... Cared about him?

"C'mon Sans, we're a lotta things, but we ain't fuckin stupid." he muttered, unable to look at that face flooded with tears. Why had it been easier to see papyrus like that? He felt like there was something wrong with him... "Funny how things that haven't actually happened in this timeline... Can come round ta bite'cha again, huh?"

He tried to remind himself that he was trying to leave. He didn't want to be here. He didn't want to be surrounded by these reminders of just how bad off he was, and just how good it could have been. He didn't want to be around this pair of brothers who'd probably never raised a hand to each other in their lives... He wasn't even sure he could stay if he wanted to now... Not after the way he'd just acted…

xxx

Those words, this feeling, his eyes lights looking down at his hands as he could clearly see the wrapped up jacket and scarf the stabbing pain in his soul He started to hyperventilate for a moment before he choked on his breath. His eye light darting up to make sure his brother’s room was still shut before looking back at Red.

“I… I had feeling for you…. I cherished you…” His hand slowly extended as shaky as it was to reach out to cup the others face.

xxx

Red grimaced at the words, shrinking down even further. Eye lights averted as they were, he didn't notice Sans reaching for him until he'd almost touched him. he made a strangled sort of noise, his sockets wide as he moved away from the touch, smacking the hand away and pressing hard against the wall.

"D-don't fuckin touch me!" Confused feelings, misplaced anger, and vengeful lectures aside, Red /hated/ being touched. The only person who ever got away with it was his brother, and that was because Papyrus /knew/ he hated being touched and /used/ that knowledge to hurt him.

xxx  
Another surge of pain to his soul as he took a step back, the other didn’t remember or it was one sided attraction but the pain Sans felt was agonizing. He stared for what felt like forever but willed himself to calm down and think. Which was easier said than done, after he got his thoughts calmed down and reorganized Sans looked at Red questioning.

“Why did you come back?”  
xxx

"I-i don't know..." He found himself answering. "J-just felt like-..." He cut himself off before he said anything he'd regret. Whether they'd met before in a previous timeline or not, they /hadn't/ met before in /this/ one. He didn't need to go crying his life story and inner most desires to this guy. He didn’t need to tell him how he’d wanted to run from his own world. How this one had called to him with a sense of safety… He hardened his expression. "I don't know. I obviously don't fuckin belong here. I'll be outta yer hair soon as I can be."

xxx

He squeezed his eyes shut trying to not let the tears that wanted to so desperately escape free. He took a breath and then another for safe measure before opening his eyes again to look at the other.

“Your more than welcome ta stay even if I can’t make ya the offer is there. Just… please at least consider attempting ta be nice ta my bro. He doesn’t deserve any harsh actions. I… I should go check on him.”

Sans was finding it hard to pull himself away from standing in front of the other.

 

xxx

The offer to stay shocked him. Perhaps it shouldn't have... But after he'd been such an asshole he'd just assumed... Magic gathered along the edges of his sockets, tears welling up but not falling. Just how forgiving were these monsters? Maybe it wasn't a matter of fairness as to why these two got to live so happily. Maybe it was because... They deserved it... And he didn't...

"Y-yer too damn-... H-how can ya just-..." he shook, the edges of his vision blurring with his tears.

Or maybe it wasn't just the tears blurring his sight. His skull was pounding. His magic, as little of it as there was, was swirling dizzily. His body ached and was reminding him that there were still injuries there that he'd been trying to ignore. This emotional rollercoaster had just exhausted him.

He swayed. He tried to steady himself, but all at once everything was just too much. The light of his vision faded, along with his eye lights, before he fell, unable to remain conscious any longer.

xxx

Catching the other and holding up against set flutters of both happy but also concern through it. Pushing off the fact that the other was close to him and worrying more about the limp mass he was holding up. Maneuvering the best he could so he was holding the other bridal style he carried him over to the couch knowing all too well he wouldn’t even make it up the first step.

Laying him down he ported upstairs grabbing the pillow and blanket from his bed and porting back down and laying the blanket over him and the pillow under his head for a restful sleep. Happy with his results of the other he decided to go check in on his brother.

xxx

It was some time later that Red woke up. The lights were out now. After laying there for a moment, he wasn't able to hear anything. The brothers must have gone to bed. He huffed a deep sigh, thinking of the two. Such gentle versions of himself and his brother... And here he was... He'd only been here a few hours and he'd already managed to make both of them cry. Yet, somehow, they were still letting him stay...

Though, really, where would he go if he /did/ leave?... He had no idea... He would have to at least learn a bit about this universe before he could even consider leaving. As much as it irritated him (almost not at all.) he would have to stay here.

Well. First things first. He needed to take care of his injuries. As long as they went untreated, Papyrus would probably insist on taking care of him. Which was a strange concept, really, but one he'd have to accept. 

He flipped on the light over the stove, not wanting to light up the whole kitchen. Thankfully, they'd chosen to leave the medical supplies in the kitchen, once again arranged neatly on the table. The broken glass had been cleaned up from the floor. Guilt gnawed at him at the sight. He'd have to make sure to apologize in the morning...

Sitting at the table he decided he'd have to take his coat and shirt off to get to the worst of his injuries. He hadn't actually undressed since he'd gotten these wounds, not wanting to stretch his arms up that high when his ribs were in the state that they were. Taking a deep breath he just went ahead and got it over with as quickly as he could.

"Shit! F-ffucking-..." He hadn't expected the movement to hurt as bad as it did. The moment his shirt was off he brought his arms back down around his middle and panted through the pain, willing it to abate as quickly as possible.

When he felt like he could breathe, he reached for the antiseptic wipes. There was a lot of dried marrow and magic on his bones.


	5. Chapter 5

xxx  
It was still early in the night when he awoke to the sound of Red cursing downstairs. Seeing how he was awake he decided to go check on him. Walking out it looked like his brother was planning the same thing. Sans placed a finger to his teeth in the universal sign to be quite then he shooed pap back into his bed. The taller skeleton gave a little huff before heading back to bed.

Sans walked down stairs and over to the kitchen where he noticed the stove light was on and the others shadow casting across the wall. Leaning on the door way he saw the other half bare trying to wrap his injuries. He cleared his throat to show that he was there.

“Need any help? Seeing how I have the same body I bet I could be of assistance here.” He let out a yawn but making no sign to be moving from where he was until he got the okay from the other.

xxx  
He was fairly concentrated on his task, so when Sans approached Red didn't immediately notice. The moment Sans made himself known, Red jumped, fumbling with the roll of bandages his been wrapping one of his ribs with before it dropped to the floor. It rolled across the floor, unravelling, on end still attached to his rib cage. Blushing profusely, Red clumsily snatched up his coat and held it over his exposed top half, turning to the doorway with a glare.

"N-no! I don't need no fuckin help! I th-thought y'were sleepin!" Dammit! Why did he feel so flustered? It was just Sans! It wasn't like he had anything that the other didn't! ... Besides cracks and disfigurements.... It should be just like looking at a mirror for him! ... A busted up, ugly mirror... No, it was fine! What did he care if Sans saw his imperfections and flaws?....

He held his coat up a little higher in an attempt to cover himself better, glaring harder.

xxx

He lightly chuckled at the other, “I was but someone’s colorful language were enough to stir the dead and seeing how im nothing but bone I thought I counted.”

Sans walked over grabbing the end of the wrap and started to re roll it in turn moving closer to Red. “Honestly you sounded like you were having issues so I came down to see if you needed assistance.

Rolling it as much as he could and handing it out to the other he gave him a smirk. “Not like I haven’t seen similar bones before even if you do pull them off better than I could.” His smirk widen as he openly flirted and teased the other.  
xxx

The closer Sans got with the roll of bandage, the brighter Red's face became, until it was almost lighting the kitchen more than the stove light was. He snatched the roll from the other's hands the moment he was close enough, then nearly combusted at the flirting attempt. Ducking his head, he hid his face against the fur of his jacket, all but hugging the garment to his frame now.

"Sh-shut up! Don't say shit like that! Weren't ya pissed at me last I checked?" He had been, right? He'd backed him up against a wall with that creepy face and insulted him and... And admitted that he must have liked him in a past timeline?... But that wasn't this timeline! In this one they didn't even know each other! Had only pissed eachother off so far! Sans wasn't allowed to like him when he didn't even have a reason to! As if he would have had a reason before either... Red wasn't the sort of person that people fucking /liked/!

xxx

Shrugging, “To much work bein angry fer one. Second wouldn’t ya turn into an overprotective mess if someone was messin with yer little bro? And third….” He paused to wink at the other. “Ya sure do light up my world already.”

 

xxx

Red relaxed a little at the first, calmed a bit with the second, then when that third thing was uttered his face became an inferno, his eye lights guttered out and he out right snarled.

"F-fuckin shut up!!" And he reached out to smack the other upside his stupid skull.

xxx

He let the other smack him, “See yer already hittin on me, I know im a smooth operator but didn’t expect a reaction already.” He gave another wink and stuck his tongue out slightly before chuckling. It should be a crime to be able to enjoy messing with an alternate you.  
xxx

Tears actually welled up in his sockets from how god damn angry and embarrassed he was. His bones rattled with it as he fought to not tear into his coat with his claws.

"St-stop fuckin teasin me, Asshole! If yer just gonna stand there n fuck with me then get the fuck out! I was kinda in the middle a somethin b'fore ya came in here, Jackass, and I'd kinda like ta get back to it so yer bro doesn't ride my ass 'bout it later! So fuck off!" Stars! This guy was infuriating!!

xxx

Seeing the other tear up made his soul ache, hearing that he was doing this so he would please his brother made him look at the other softly. “A’right I’ll go, I’ll be up in my room if you decide you need help wrappin.”

Sans turned and left the kitchen to head up to his room….  
xxx

"I won't decide no such fuckin thing! So stay up there!" He called after the other as he left. He continued to fume for a good minute or two after Sans left. He kept his coat held tightly to his chest, too, just in case the other skeleton decided to come back anyway.

Then he sighed, slumping and moving a hand to rub over his face. "Fuckin asshole..."

The longer Sans had been down there, the more Red was beginning to feel like the butt end of some stupid joke. Was Sans just trying to get a rise out of him? Was his flirting just some elaborate prank? And later he'd pop up and say 'Ha! gotcha! Like anyone would have feelings for a broken mess like you!'

... It hurt...

Unable to stop angry tears from leaking down his face, he went about sloppily wrapping his splintered bones. When finished, he grit his teeth as he pulled his shirt back on, more slowly this time so as not to make himself yell again, then pulled on his coat and went back to the couch so he could curl up and pretend the last half hour hadn't happened.

His anxiety seeped into his dreams that night, making his sleep restless as a pair of white eye lights laughed at him, a blue tongue wagging at him and taunting him.

xxx  
Sans awoke with his brother walking into his room, “Rise and Shine Brother! We Have A Full Day Of Work As Well As Guest Entertainment Ahead!” Papyrus went over and opened his curtains to let in the morning light before turning to leave to make breakfast.

Rolling out of bed snagged his jacket and carried it with him down stairs as he rubbed his eyes crossing the living room he stopped to look down at the sleeping form of Red and wondering if he was really asleep or not.

Deciding to leave him be he went into the kitchen to make his much needed cup of coffee. Turning on the pot he went and sat down at the table as he watched his brother make a big pot of dino oatmeal the one food he was good at making.

“Smells good bro.”

Pap gave a heartly Nyeh heh as he went on with his cooking….  
xxx

Red woke to the sounds and smells of cooking. He pulled his hood up over his head to try to block it out. He hadn't slept well. Not that he ever /did/ sleep well... But either way, he didn't want to be up yet. Usually, it was at this point that his brother would pick him up and either throw him out the window or shake him until he could hear his teeth rattle, but Boss wasn't here. So it would probably be ok to roll over and try to sleep longer... Probably…

xxx

Once the food was done and placed on the table Sans stood up and walked over to were Red was. Seeing how he was facing towards the couch he decided to walk to the armrest he was using to prop the pillow on and look over at the sleeping face.

Letting out a soft little sigh he had to admit that the other him looked adorable like this, brushing the thought off he reached out and gently caressed the others face. “Hey time ta wake up, foods ready and it will do ya more good ta eat it while hot.”

xxx  
He'd just een starting to drift off again when someone fucking touched his face. He reacted without thinking, turning and trying to snap his jaws shut on the offending appendage. It really was a good thing Sans had such excellent reflexes. It would really suck to lose a hand this early in the morning.

"Go 'way!" He grumbled, pulling his hood to cover the entirety of his skull as he burrowed further into the pillow. "N' don' fuck'n touch me!"

xxx

“Feisty aint’cha.” Sans was about to say more when pap interrupted by standing in the door way.

“Brother! Do Not Be Rude To Our Guest!”

Sans raised his hands in defense before shoving them in his pocket, “Alright bro but he is just the cutest thing when he is riled up.”

Pap groaned rolling his eye lights, “Brother Please Stop Hitting On Yourself, I Don’t Think He, You… He Needs A Proper Nickname Because This Is Confusing!”

Sans smirked down at Red, “It’s Red and pap you’re smarter than people give you credit for.”

Pap Nyeheh and he struck a confident pose, “You Aren’t The Only One In This Family With Smarts Brother! Now Leave Red Alone And Come Eat!”

Sans nodded and went to the kitchen to leave Red alone, well at least for now…

xxx

Red growled at the 'feisty' comment, but otherwise kept mostly quiet. 'Don't react' he told himself. 'He's only sayin that shit ta get ya wound up.' That had to be the reason for the flirting, right? It was just amusing to him, for some reason, to piss Red off. 

He was a little surprised that this naive Papyrus was able to figure out that he was, technically, Sans. Even without him introducing himself. Though he supposed that even if he was insanely different, it was still Papyrus. Anyone who'd ever made the mistake of thinking his Boss to be stupid hadn't lived long enough to regret it.

Now fully awake, despite his best efforts, he sat up, grumbling as he did so. Shuffling into the kitchen, he cast a glance over the stove and the pot that Papyrus was stirring. "What's cookin?"

xxx

He wasn’t sitting at the table for too long before Red groggily walked it and a soft smile was on his face when he looked at how cute he looked all ruffled up from laying down for so long. “Why good morning sunshine don’t you look breathtakin. I never could pull of the sleep look but you sure do.”

Pap Huffed as he stopped stirring to pour it into bowels. “Ignore Him! I Am Making Dino Oatmeal!”

Caring the bowls over he set them down and quickly retrieving the third and joining the other for meal time.  
“Paps food is always so, Dino-mite.”  
Pap slammed his fists down at the table, “SANS! YOU PROMISED THAT THE DINO’S WERE SAFE!”

Sans winked at his brother and shrugged, “Don’t ya hear them roarin in approval? There shells are crackin up.”

“SAAAAANS! Can We Have One Meal With Our Guest That Isn’t Filled With Puns?!”

 

xxx

He glared hard at Sans for the comments on how he looked. He was a mess and he knew it. There were still fuckin marrow stains on his sweater for fucks sake. That, if nothing else, cemented the fact to him that Sans was saying that shit just to get a rise out of him and he was done playing into the asshole's hands.

He happily took Papyrus' advice to ignore him. Sans made his joke just as Red was taking a bite. He nearly choked. He managed to swallow after a moment, but couldn't help using that newly acquired air to laugh when Sans continued.

"Y-yeah, Sans. Ya really need some new jokes. Those're practically fossils." He couldn't help joking back.

xxx

That choked on laugh was adorable and he couldn’t help but to flush a bit hearing it, it made his soul flutter. Pap on the other hand groaned louder but noticed his brothers reaction to the others laugh at his puns.

“Dino about you but my puns are terra-ific and not pter-oble.”  
xxx

 

Red couldn't stop chuckling. He wasn't sure if it was the jokes themselves, of the novelty of hearing them from someone besides himself, but it was actually lightening his mood quite a bit. 

"C-c'mon, Asshole. I'm tyranno ta eat here."

xxx

That smile, that laugh…. Oh Asgore above he knows what hooked him. His face was grinning wide it hurt and he turned to look at his brother and that knowing look was on his face.

“Brother, It’s Been A While Since I’ve Seen You This Happy But Please No More or Jurassic measures will have to be taken.”

Between Reds laugh and puns and now his brothers slip up he had stars in his eye and he was busting up this morning was turning out to be the best. It got to a point where he was out right rattling from how happy he was.

xxx

Red was still chuckling as he looked over at Sans. Then he saw the look on his face. Oh stars... He looked so happy. God, that expression looked really good on him. Face tinting a little pink he averted his eye lights to his oatmeal and distracted himself by taking a bite. 

xxx

It took him a moment to calm down and when he did he had to wipe away a few tears. His brother was smiling and Red was looking at his food. He was more than happy to get use to things if it was going to be like this daily. Taking a bite of the food he hummed happily.

After a few bites of his food he found himself staring at Red while he was eating a soft smile an stars still in his eyes. Papyrus stood up after he finished and went silently away, he wasn’t sure how he felt about his brothers developing feelings for basically himself but it was nice to see him happy  
.  
xxx  
He finished his food feeling awkward as Sans stared at him. It just made the pink coloring to his face darken to red. When Papyrus finished and got up to leave, Red quickly got up and followed after him. He told himself firmly that he was not, in fact, running from Sans. He had a reason for going after Papyrus! A perfectly valid reason!

He caught up to Papyrus at the front door, stopping the door from closing and stepping out after the much taller skeleton onto the front porch.

"Hey, uh.. Papyrus? Got a second?" He closed the door behind him. This would be embarrassing enough without a certain asshole eavesdropping.

xxx

Sans was a bit saddened that he was left finishing his food alone but he had to admit it was a nice sight watching the other him leave. He looked back down to his food and slowly went about eating it.

Papyrus stopped looking over at Red who seemed to have followed him, “Oh! Hello Red! Is There Something The Magnificent Papyrus Can Help You With?”

xxx

Red shrank a little under that domineering height and loud voice. It was hard to just erase the fear response he had to those things. He knew Papyrus wouldn't hurt him... Or at least, that /this/ Papyrus wouldn't hurt him... But-...

"Uh, n-no. I uh..." He looked down at his feet. Only socks. He'd noticed that last night but hadn't really thought on it much. He wondered where his shoes were. "I-I just wanted to 'pologize fer... F-fer yesterday. Makin ya cry n' shit." He bunched up the insides of his pockets in his hands nervously, sweating a bit in the shadow of Papyrus' larger form.

xxx

Papyrus eyes sparkled down at Red, “Oh! I More Than Forgive You! I Am Also Happy That You Used The Medical Supplies I left Out For You!”

Pap wiggled in place a bit before he looked nervous, “I Know You Seemed To Not Like When My Brother Touched You So I Would Like To Ask, Would It Be Okay If I Hugged You? I Will Accept Your Denial, I Only Wish To Have Your Best Interest In Mind!”

xxx

Red's eye lights jerked up to look at papyrus at the easy forgiveness. It was that simple? Really? Well of course it was... What had he expected? For this sugar sweet Papyrus to suddenly do a one eighty and slap him? Be petty and punish him somehow? He felt like an idiot.

At the request, his bones began to faintly rattle. He couldn't keep himself from taking a small step back. "Uhh... I-i uh... I-I-I'd really r-rather ya didn't." he couldn't take his eye lights off of the other now, watching him apprehensively. He reminded himself that this Papyrus wouldn't hurt him. That he'd actually already told him that it was ok to say no. But his soul still sped up in his chest. He was /never/ supposed to say no to Papyrus…

xxx

Papyrus smiled and nodded, “That’s Okay, Maybe One Day I Will Get A Hug But I Am Happy To Wait! Now The Magnificent Papyrus Must Leave For Work! I Hope My Brother Doesn’t Annoy You To Much! You Have Yourself A Wonderful Day!” Wasting no more time Pap turned waving the other goodbye as he left for the day to tend his puzzles.

Meanwhile Sans was inside lazing about on the couch with the T.V Turned on a repeat MTT rolling on it…

xxx

It was weird. It was really fuckin weird... But it wasn't /bad/ exactly... Papyrus left, and Red was left standing there feeling a bit shell shocked. As he looked after Papyrus' retreating form, he caught sight of even more twinkling giftmas lights throughout the town, There were people milling about in the streets. He could just make out the shining sight of a tree towards the town center from where he stood. 

This universe... It was so....

Something in him eased. A tension he hadn't even realized was there. Turning, he went back into the house. The first thing he noticed upon entering was the fact that the tv was on. The second thing he noticed was Sans, on the couch and watching said tv.

Red took a moment to shake the snow from his feet. Normally, he wouldn't give a shit if he tracked snow all through the house, but he was feeling... Anxious... About being alone here with Sans. He wasn't sure what to expect. So he was stalling a bit.

When his small feet were free of snow he took a breath and forced himself to step over to the couch. "So uh... Anythin good on?" He flopped down on the opposite end of the couch, slouching into the lumpy cushions.

xxx

Sans glanced over before returning to the T.V, “Nah, Just reruns great napping material thou.”

He purposely snuggled farther into the pillow he was leaning against, boy did he miss his blanket and pillow they might not be much but they sure were comfy.

xxx

"Heh." He relaxed a little more, looking over what was playing. There was some robot that looked kinda like Mettaton but with only two arms. They were hosting some sort of quiz show. There was markedly less bloodshed and fewer chainsaws than he was used to. Compared to back home, this really was fairly decent napping material.

Seemed everywhere he turned he was finding something that was different. Something that was brighter, kinder. He thought back to that feeling he'd had when he ported here, that desire for a place that was safe, that was good to him. A place where he wouldn't be hurt anymore.

Now that he was here, he was finding he wasn't all that sure what to do with himself. His sockets drooped. Maybe a nap wasn't such a bad idea.

xxx  
It wasn’t long before Sans was snoozing away on the couch his body stretching out naturally…..

……

It didn’t feel like much time at all past when he awoken….

But it didn’t feel right, the world was heavy. He realized he was walking somewhere. Looking down he was holding something… A jacket…. Wait he knew this jacket…. Who’s jacket…. Then he realized, he was crying…. There were tears…. His soul ached….

He didn’t like this he didn’t want to be here. He didn’t want to lose anyone again… The pain is too much … his soul is hurting… no…. No….NO…

......

Waking up he was on the floor now tears running down his sockets as he looked up at the ceiling panting and still feeling that ache deep in his soul….

xxx

He felt like he'd barely nodded off before he was awoken by a loud thump. He startled awake, his left eye lighting up with a flash of red and yellow, before he caught sight of what woke him up. Sans was on the floor, breathing hard and crying.

"Shit!" Eye lights back to normal, he left the couch to kneel next to the other, His hand hovered uselessly. "Sans? You ok? What happened?"

xxx

He looked over and saw the jacket all he could see was that jacket, he reached out to grab it when he caught sight of his hand that to him looked covered in dust he stared at it and started to go into a full panic. The world was shifting around him and he couldn’t tell what was what. He whimpered as he softly chanted no’s  
xxx

He could see the panic taking hold, his own soul stuttering in fear at the hold the other had on him. "S-sans! Hey!" He grabbed onto the sleeve of the hand that was clutching on him, tempted to tear it away, but he knew the look on Sans' face. He new that panic. Knew that pain.

What did Boss do what Red fell into one of these attacks?... Slap him? Scream at him? Slam him against things?... No... No He wouldn't do any of that to Sans. It hardly ever helped anyway. 

What would Red want someone to do?...

Red shook. He didn't have time to argue with himself. Clenching his sockets closed, he reached for Sans, wrapping his arms around him and holding him close to his chest, moving to gently pet one hand over the other's skull.

"I-It's ok, pal. It's not real. Wh-whatever yer seein, it ain't real. Yer ok. Everyone's ok. P-pap just went ta work a little bit ago. Kid ain't even here y-yet. Shh... Everythin's a'right..." He kept talking. Repeating whatever comforting words he could. It hurt, having someone leaning against his injured ribs, but he wasn't going to let go until Sans calmed down.

xxx

His No’s morphed into I’m sorry as he clung to Red. His soul calming some but still trapped in the web on pasts. He remained like this for some time before his grip on the other faltered and he went silent only small hiccups to show sign that he had been once crying. Leaning against the other he had driven himself back to sleep. Thankfully this time the sleep was dreamless….

xxx

It took a while before Sans finally calmed down, his soul twisting with every softly sobbed 'Sorry' the other uttered. Red continued to hold him until well after he'd fallen back to sleep. He was sweating with the pain from his ribs, but he couldn't bring himself to let go. Not that he'd be able to get away even if he wanted to... Whatever memory it was that had gripped Sans in his nightmares, it had him clinging to Red's coat with an iron grip.

He hated that he could sympathise with this asshole. He hated that no one had ever been able to do this for him when he'd had his own breakdowns.

Carefully, he shifted until he could sit with his back to the couch, giving himself at least a little support. When Sans made a noise he mechanically reached to run a hand over the other's skull.

Fuckin bastard... Making him care about him like this... He huffed out a little sigh and leaned his head back against the couch cushions. Before long, he also nodded off, Sans still pillowed against his chest and half draped across his lap.

xxx

It was some time later before Sans awoke again. When he did and he say the coat anxiety spike at him and he sat up looking at the snoring, drooling, opened mouth owner. Looking back down to where his hand was still gripping onto the jacket he let go, his hand aching from the amount of force he used even in his sleep.

Taking another longer look at the sleeping face help calm him even if it wasn’t one of the cutest faces. He was thankful that Red was here to help calm him down from his attack they seemed to be worse than he remembers. Knowing that they were bad before but now they were almost out of control.

Knowing he had taken more than enough of Reds hospitality he slowly moved away trying not to wake him….

xxx

 

Red didn't quite wake up, but feeling Sans move had him tightening his arms marginally, a hand automatically going to pet at the other's skull in the robotic fashion he'd grown accustomed to over the last hour or so.

"Sss'ok Sans... N-not real... G'back t'sleep...." He muttered, voice heavy and slurred. Sleep was quick to reclaim him, his grip loosening once more as he drifted back off.

xxx

Sans stared bright Blue and mouth slightly open, ‘Shit, that was cute.’

The lingering touch thou had his soul racing again, ‘Fer someone so tough lookin yer nothing but a big softy’  
Able to get away without stirring the other he stood and decided to go into the kitchen and get a drink, he felt parched after the attacks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh~ Canonverse. We really should revisit this at some point. Anyway, questions, curiosities? Message us, yeah?
> 
> Hickorydox.tumblr.com and Spazz-exe.tumblr.com


End file.
